To Make up for Lost Time
by Lilly Tagloft
Summary: Bianca is getting to the height of her popularity. She's bestfriends with one of the most influential girls on campus. Plus she has a model eating out of her hands, but why does she somehow still feel so empty? CameronxBianca. Review, fave, subscribe.
1. Part 1

**To Make up For Lost Time**

- -

She laughed, loud and fake, at something Chasity said about Sex and The City, doing an awful impersonation of Sarah Jessica Parker. Even thought they were best friends (besties is what Chasity called them) she still has to eat the grains out of the mule bag Chasity has latched onto her head to get Chasity to even think about putting her back on the team.

Cheer leading is one of her latest aspirations, she even made a page in her dream book. She planned out everything that was going to happen. In fifth grade, when Bianca first started making the dream book, she decided that was when she was going to get her first kiss. Her better look boy friend (it's separate for a reason) was her target. She left a 'secret' note in his locker asking him to meet her under the giant blue slide. She knew he's refuse to go under the purple slide, but sacrifices had to be made. He met her there and he barely got out a greeting, poor child, when Bianca came up and gave him a full, sloppy one right on the lips. He kissed back for a second then pulled away and wiped his lips with his sweatshirt sleeve. It was good enough for her.

She told dad all about it after he spotted the dream book lying on the table, and asked her about it. Kat should in a snide remark throwing in the words 'cooties' and 'crabs' whenever possible. Bianca didn't quite know why Kathryn was referring to crabs because they weren't in the sand pit. Bianca's dad was so upset with his youngest daughter swapping spit with the same kid who said he wanted to be a black jack dealer when he's older, he because even more protective and paranoid to the point where they moved to a new school. Which so happened to be the one she was sitting in right now.

The cafeteria//courtyard seemed even more crowded than usual. She sat right in the middle of the courtyard so everyone has access to the latest gossip. She was sitting next to some slut named Courtney who would look a lot better without all of the dark eye liner that made her look like a friggin' raccoon. Guys call her something along the lines of 'The Sexy Raccoon', but Bianca didn't get it. She went for the wholesome look – she was forced to. Her dad would go ballistic if she got her ears pierced let alone her belly button. Some guys liked how she was though, like Jake.

He was _such_ a sweety and nothing less than gorgeous with his high, defined cheekbones and shiny eyes. He was chiseled with a six pack and enough muscles on his arms to let you know that he's working out, but not to the point where he could get a third head anytime soon. Jake was sitting beside Bianca and diagonal from Chasity. He had his arm around her waist, pulling them a little closer. It was cozy, but it didn't feel right. Bianca's thoughts were some where else and she did not even notice when the ball rang. She got up hastily, leaving her tray there, and scampered off to next period – Language.

Language is living hell. Bianca could hardly stay awake long enough to catch what the homework was. It had to do with something about an essay or maybe a story; who knows. All she wanted to do was sleep, or at least through that class. Her teacher, Mr. Rosado, was at least 65 and smelly. He was nothing compared to her math teacher, who was recently taken to jail for having 'intercourse' (if you know what I mean ;D) with an underage student.

Bianca slumped out of the room when the bell rang, dragging her feet all the way to her locker. It was dysfunctional, and you had to put in the combination _at least_ five times before it finally opened. She shut her locker door just in time to see Cameron walking down the hallway with his creepy friend, and Benji trailing behind them looking at Cameron's ass as it swished back and forth. Her breath hitches as she smelled his Axe as he came by. It must have been the blue one; he knows how much she loves it.

That was probably the most contact they have had in days. Ever since the party he has been avoiding her like the H1N1 (swine flu) and she has been starting to miss him. Bianca was certain he didn't love her, he was drunk on spiked watermelon. She was positive he had no idea what he was talking about, but somewhere in back of her mind she knew the truth. The thing was that she always pushed that thought back once it came to mind. Cameron was so sweet and he'd need an even sweeter girl. Not someone like her, who would totally walk all over him from time-to-time. They are in different places of the social pyramid; she was in the monarchy (well... almost) and he was a squire obeying their every word.

"Maybe I should do something he wants to do more often." Bianca thought thought blissfully as she walked to her next class. It wasn't a bad idea; it was actually an improvement to most of her thoughts, but he wouldn't even talk to her.

If only he knew....

**-x-**

Bianca walked over to her sister's clunker's usual parking place, but when she didn't see it she got a little freaked. "Shit," she mumbled. She forgot Kat and 'That Thug' had a date tonight, and they must be taking his motorcycle. "Stupid boys," she thought, "they are just one big distraction."

"Bianca!" she heard someone call her name. She turned around and saw Miss Fredrickson, Bianca waved slightly then turned around again.

"Do you need a ride home?" she asked, screaming across the parking lot making her voice reach two octaves higher then any humans voice.

"No, I'm walking today," Bianca reasoned.

"But, you'll ruin your shoes!" She said in horror looking at Bianca's 94 dollar pumps.

"I'm breaking them in still."

"Okay," Missy said turning back to a group of wannabes. Bianca was once one of them, but had no intention what so ever of going back. She walked out of the school lot onto the side walk. But it didn't lead to her house. It was kind of spur-of-the-moment, but she had to see Cameron or she knew something would die between them.

**-x-**

_To be continued..._


	2. Part 2

**To Make up For Lost Time**

**- -**

**Bianca's POV**

Walking hurts. That's as simple as it is, especially when you are in three and a half inch heels. But those are just some of the minor sacrifices you have to make for height.

"I hope Cameron is appreciative when I get there," I muttered turning down another street. I've been walking for at least fifteen minutes and I was almost to my destination. If only he lived closer to school, this would be _so_ much easier.

Eventually I got to Cameron's house and was kind of forgetting the cause. Then I rang the doorbell and heard the cheery chimes echo throughout the house. It was nice, as far as houses go; with a little garden in the front with miniature lawn ornaments spread throughout the front yard. It was your average suburban home, but why did my heart quicken a little at the thought of it?

That's not important right now, but what is, is that Cameron answered the door. He filled the door frame and looked down at me. He looked a little tousled with the bed head look going on and his shirt being a bit ruffled.

"Hey... Bianca," he said in that awkward way of his.

"Hi Cameron. Look I know it's a tad bit odd that I popped up at your door, unexpectedly and everything, but I really need to talk with you," I said not missing a beat. He still looked slightly bewildered, but stepped outside anyways. We then sat in Hawaiian print chairs on his minuscule porch. It was comfy, not to mention peaceful out here. I wonder why he looks so scared.

"Bianca, I-"

"Wait. I have to go first," I interrupted. "Cameron, I have been thinking of you lately and wondering why just as much. I mean I have a mega-cute boyfriend and everything, but he's no you. I mean he_ is_ a model, and pretty much every girl and even a select group of boys are pining over him, and he can tell what colors compliment my skin tone and he has super cool hair that does this little flip-thingy if he bobs his head a certain way." I paused to smile; I am really going to miss Jake.

"Bianca, you don't-"

"I am not done! Any who... I have been kind of nervous telling you this, especially when I didn't really believe you when you told me – talk about your average Hippocrate – but I think I'm falling for you." I paused once again and waited for Cameron's reaction.

He just sat there.

"Did you hear me?" I demanded, "I just told you that I love you, the least you could do is acknowledge that!"

"Damn it, Bianca! You put this on me now?" he asked harshly standing up and running his fingers through his already messy hair.

"What do you mean, I put this on you? You technically put this on me first," I pointed out.

"It doesn't matter who did what first, but what matters it why?-When did you 'realized' that you 'loved me'?" he asked using air quotations.

"Why does that matter?" I could not believe what I was seeing, Cameron has never acted like this towards me before.

"You can't just mess with people Bianca. They have feelings and emotions that aren't meant to be toyed with. You have done this to me so many times that I don't think I could possibly handle it anymore than I already have. I feel as if you take me and everyone around you for granted. You treat us like dolls that you can play with until you get bored and throw us back into the closet as if we don't matter and play with some other thing that fills your attention for the moment. And I cannot fucking take it anymore!" He was breathing heavily and looked a little more relaxed after spewing all of his word vomit. I, for one, could not believe my sweet, sweet Cameron used the f-bomb or that he thinks that I use people.

"Now wait a minute..." I said now getting a little angry, "you just can't blow up in my face after I tell you I love you. You're suppose to look surprised, then slowly transform the look on your face into a growing smile, lock eyes, than embrace me like I was a long lost lover that you haven't seen in over eight years, and sweep me off my damn feet. You're not following my dream book!" Now I am pissed, all I wanted to do was check off two more pages, what was the big deal? It's not like there were other girls lining down the block for him. Jeez.

"That's why this is reality. Not one of your stupid fantasy, dream lives that you made on a day you couldn't hang out with Jake. Why don't you do us both a favor and go back to your floppy-haired dream boat? Huh? Go on- Go get!" Cameron shouted waving at me like I was a stray animal; a vermin.

"If that's what you want," I said close to tears. This was not the person I fell in love with.

"It is," he said coolly. I could only nod and try not to break down right in front of him. How could I be so stupid?

"Alrighty then. Bye Cameron," I said walking off his porch.

"Bye," he stated.

"I meant what I said," I called walking down the driveway. "I love you!" Then next thing I heard was the door slamming and that's when I broke down; right on his driveway in the middle of the world.

**-x-**

I came home, tired, upset, and tear stained. Kat asked if I wanted to talk about it and go over some feminist ideas, but I couldn't trash talk him yet; it was just all too fresh. If I tried to bandage the wounds the band-aid covering what Cameron said would fall off due to it being so blood soaked. It really hurt that he said all of those things, especially since I knew, with all that force in his voice, that he had meant it. And somewhere in the very back of my incredibly confused and clouded brain I knew that he was right. It is just so damn hard to admit it.

The worst part is that I cannot cross off the two pages I've been waiting to do for my entire life; fall in love and have sex. It would have worked too if it wasn't for that meddling boy and the stupid writer. Cameron would have – no should have – embraced me. It would have made things a whole lot easier and that simple embrace would have lead to several kisses in various places and one sloppily made bed.

If only...

**(A/N: So, huh? Huh? Not like you anticipated, am I right? I am thinking about making this into a series and not just a two- or three-shot. What do you think? Just PM me or write a little review (I allow anonymous ones too). Tell me what you think :DD)**


	3. Part 3

**To Make up For Lost Time**

- -

**Cameron's POV**

I slammed the front door, loud and hard. I could not bare to hear her finish that one sentence because I knew something would happen, and I just could not that especially with Chasity sitting in my living room.

Nothing major is going on, just that we are doing a science project and maybe concocting a plan to get back at Bianca. It's nothing too awful like spreading vicious rumors or accusing her of stuffing her bra or switcher her after gym spritz with Bug Off! Although Chasity is in full capability of this, we just want to see her squirm a little, and saying all of those nasty things was stage I of many progressing ones.

"Cameron? Hurry up! I can only do so much while my nail are drying," Chasity yelled after hearing the door slam. I sulked over to my living room from the main entrance. She sat on the floor on top of an over-fluffed pink, throw cushion, cross legged in jean shorts with a designer T-shirt that made her B Cups poke out a little more than you would think possible. (Before you say anything, I'm a guy- we notice things.) Besides that she scares the living shit out of me. You know with her-her squinty, little eyes and sugar-coated voice can really send shock waves through your nervous system. It was a little hard not to obey her every command.

I sat on my couch, on the other side of the room; it was much safer this way.

"So who was at the door?" she asked looking at her nails.

"Bianca," I said clearing my throat. This definitely caught her attention.

"Was she now?" She cocked a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Spill." She patted the floor right in front of her cushion. I stood up slowly and brushed imaginary dust off my pants then made my way over to her. Chasity's eyes were bug-eyed for information when I sat down . "Well?" she asked, "How did it go?"

"As you said to do, turn her away," I coughed, it felt hotter all of a sudden.

"You were gone long enough to do more than turn her away. We slam our doors faster on Jehovah's Witnesses then you did to Bianca. Don't worry Cameron, you can trust me," she touched my arm and I was about to throw up.

"My mom's side are Jehovah Witnesses," I commented dryly.

"Where did that come from?... Anyways, what happened?" You might as well have given her a box of popcorn because she was totally fixated on getting this gossip/news.

"She came to the door, rang the bell, we talked outside, she told me she loved me, I basically told her to go to hell, and slammed the door in her face." I winced at the memory. I definitely handled it a whole lot better, but Chasity has a plan and I'm supposed to follow it if I _really _want her to want me.

"OoOoO! Goody! You are already on your way to Bianca's heart," Chasity smiled to herself, "I am so brilliant."

"But wouldn't it be easier if I just said I love you too and this story would be complete?"

"I suppose, but what's the fun in that?" Chasity shrugged laughing.

"So I risked whatever I had with Bianca for your amusement?"

"Not quite, you remember what we were talking about earlier? Just focus on those simple steps and everything will be just fine," Chasity said and gave me her election smile. If anything would fail, it wasn't this plan. She had it already up and running just like most of the plots she comes up with. Now all I needed was a girlfriend...

God help me.

**-x-**

"It's simple," Chasity's voice came over the phone, "just go on Facebook or Myspace or something and say relationship with... then you select a girl and wait until she responds, because it will send her like a notification. Next time you have a question, just text me." She hung up and I sighed, this was a really messed up way to ask someone out.

I logged onto my Facebook account and made a list of possible dates. I excluded all of my 25 friends who are guys, especially Benji and Bianca which left me with five girls. Lauren – stalker – O'Neil, Shaniqua potty-mouth Tello, Abigail Titzer, Chasity, and Jennifer Aldry. I took out Lauren and Shaniqua, I didn't really want anything to do with them. I took out Abigail because she was already dating some guy named Eric for like three years now. That left me with Jennifer and Chasity. I sent the message to Jennifer and logged off. I felt no need to sit around and wait for her answer.

I pushed the redial button on my LG Dare and wait for Chasity to pick up.

"I told you to text me," Chasity's voice came through the speaker. Then she hung up. Classy.

I went through my phone's index until I found how to open a new text message and typed: I did it waiting for a reply and sent it. With in point five seconds she replied: Who? I hit the response button and wrote back: Jennifer Aldry, is that okay? Almost instantaneously a new message was in my inbox that read: I guess.... I replied: Ok

I slid the phone under my pillow after turning if off, and looked at my clock. 8:45 blinked bright and blue into the dark. How can one day be so exhausting? I don't ever want to go through this crap again.

**-x-**

I woke up to the song "Boots On" by Randy Houser pulsing through the clock radio. Slowly I sat up and threw off the plaid covers onto the cluttered floor. I grabbed my phone and turned it on. There were forty-five new messages in my inbox. I didn't have that many friends on Facebook. The first one was from Chasity: OMG! Check fb and others consisted of Lucky! or Did you get her drunk? or Yesterday was your day bro. or I'ma gonna kick your scrawny ass!

First instinct was to freak out; which I did, not gracefully at all. Then I rushed over to the computer and logged onto Facebook, and saw the most heart-pumping, gut wrenching thing right there on the computer. I couldn't help but scream.

She said Yes!!

**(A/N: So CameronxOC for now, see what Bianca thinks next chapter... ;] )**


	4. Part 4

**To Make up for Lost Time**

- -

**Bianca's POV**

I walked into school totally oblivious and in my own little world. I slunk through general music and math without paying attention and possibly failing a pop quiz over Bach. Everything was so raw, new and fleshy, I almost had a total break down at lunch. That's when I heard the big news.

"Bianca, I heard the most astonished news," Chasity whispered to me across the table.

"What?" I whispered back. I didn't honestly care, but I have to keep up the faćade anyways, why not enjoy the gossiping?  
"It's about Cameron." I shot her a look; now I was interested. "He's a certain someone's new beau."

"Who?" I asked looking around the courtyard. I was ready for blood; that bitch was going down.

"Jennifer Aldry," she said smugly. I tried to hide it, but my blood was boiling. I have to find the skank and tell her to back off my man. I stood up with half a mind to give her a good talking to when I realized I actually stood up. "Where are you going Bianca?" Jake asked sitting down.

"To the bathroom, it's that time of the month," I said pointing to an imaginary watch on my wrist.

"I thought you had your two weeks ago," Chasity said nonchalantly.

"I'm spotting," I said sternly. I know Chasity is still a little resentful that I got her man, but why couldn't she get over it already? I walked away to the bathroom inside the school. I honestly could not believe Cameron would do this to me. In less than twenty-four hours after I told him that I loved him he just goes off and asks some chick out. She's pretty and everything with her violet eyes and dark, black hair. I'm kind of jealous of how in a certain light her hair looks like it has blue-silver highlights, kind of like Coraline.

How can you not but help this chick and her shapely body?

In the bathroom, the first thing I did was check the stalls to see if anyone was in here. After seeing no one was here I let one, big wail out then trembled softly while looking in the mirror. What is wrong with me? Do I have a genetic defect or a huge zit on my face or a testicle? My long, blonde hair looked nice in place with all of the hairspray I used. I slightly curled it at the end so it gave my hair an extra spring in it's step. My shirt looked in mint condition with a my dark skinny jeans and Jimmy Choo flip-flops. The ring on my right hand matched perfectly with the butterflies on my belt.

Why doesn't he notice?

I shook the nasty thoughts coming at me out of my head as I walked back out the door. I walked down the hallways to the courtyard. I was about to step outside when my cell phone buzzed. I opened it only to find a text from Chasity saying: Are you menstruating in there? Hurry up! I was about to reply when someone grabbed my cell phone and said in a gruff voice, "You shouldn't be texting during school hours."

"Shut up Patrick," I said reaching for the phone.

"That's not a nice way to treat your big brother," he pointed out, standing on his tippy-toes. I only tried harder. "Give it back please, it's ridiculous trying to jump in these flip-flops they're worth more than that phone. I might as well have someone break it in half."

He chuckled, "I will never understand why women pay so much for their shoes."

"Can I have it back now?" I asked impatiently.

"Yeah, and hey tell Kat that we're still on tonight."

"Okay, whatever," I said grabbing at my phone.

"See ya," Patrick said walking out the door after giving me my phone. I replied to her text saying: Sry Pat stopped me, slid the phone in my pocket, then walked back to the table.

"Hey babe," Jake greeted, kissing me on the cheek as I sat down.

"Got your text, I totally understand why you couldn't get back here any sooner. If you tried to get out of a conversation he'd rape you after school."

Did Chasity just make a dig at my sister's boyfriend? Patrick doesn't have the best reputation, but I didn't think he was bad enough to rape his future little sister, _yeesh_. I was a little repulsed by what her mind concluded.

"Chasity that's nasty. Why would Patrick rape me, only pedophiles do that," I suggested.

"So. People our age rape or have been raped, my cousin out in Tulsa got raped last year. It's a life changing experience," Jake pointed out.

"Out of anyone here Patrick would be the most likely to rape someone," Chasity said picking at her peas.

"Patrick is not that bad Chasity, you need to back off a little, okay? Besides, you act like he's done something to you." She was acting so rude and it was totally pissing me off.

She looked down then took out her phone. I said bye to Jake and got up to throw away my barely touched food. I walked back to my locker to gather my stuff when I saw her.

Her dark hair was crimped down to her shoulders with a while spaghetti strap shirt and a short denim skirt with light brown Uggs. If she didn't know any better Uggs were so last season that no one even wore than anymore.

Then why did I want to dig them out of my closet and wear them everyday?

**-x-**

Once again I had no ride home, and almost took one from the wannabes. But I got one from Jake instead because Chasity didn't really want t o see me after that scene at lunch. Some thing is bugging her, I wish she'd tell me. We are best friends after all. I'll get it out of her somehow even if it means asking Patrick.

"Here we are," Jake said parking the car in my driveway.

"Thank you so much. I totally owe you," I said grabbing my backpack off the floor.

"Just keep looking beautiful," he said and gave me kiss. I could just melt right in the car, but for a different reason than normal.

"My dad's probably watching, I better go before he decides to run a test for any STDs," I said reaching for the door knob.

"Bye Bianca," he smiled resentfully.

"Bye Jake."


	5. Part 5

**To Make up for Lost Time**

**- -**

**Cameron's POV**

I never knew Jennifer personally, but she' more admirable from afar. She is gorgeous with her dark, dark hair she inherited from her Korean ancestors. She looks terrific in jeans, especially skinny ones. They just pulled and pressed in all the right places it's like they were sculpted to accent her butt. It looks perky and cute, but nothing like Bianca's. Bianca's is heart-shaped and more than likely easy to grab at. I just wish Jake wouldn't do it as much as he has been. Especially in the middle of the hallway. Like now.

They had one hand in each each others back pockets, which was more than likely Jake's idea because Bianca absolutely hates PDA. Freshman year she dated his guy named Scott something-or-other and he could not get a finger off her skin without putting up a struggle, the was so horny. She ended up dumping him a week later barely surviving the short relationship.

She gave Jake a pleading look as he started groping her butt, and her pocket moved every which way as if ants were hopping around in there. Bianca arched her back a little and looked very distraught by some of the comments Jake's friends were yelling. Jake just laughed and pinched harder. Now she was on the verge of yelping and tried holding them back by biting her lower lip. It was sad to watch.

But before I had the chance to do anything about it the warning bell rang and Jake slipped his hand out of her pocket, gave her a quick, hard kiss, and darted off to the other side of the building. It's a shame some girls waste their time pining over guys like Jake. I know he might have that dumb/clueless/innocent look to him, but I knew he's up to something. You can just tell with his blonde, floppy hair and hungry green eyes. I just have this burning feeling.

"Bianca!" I called. We were only ten feet away from each other, and a few yards away from our next class, Mr. Polanski's health class.

She pivoted and looked sad then anxious and quickly flashed to anger, cocked an eyebrow and asked, "What do you want?- To crush anything that's left of our relationship?"

"No..." I said cautiously. Talking to Bianca in this situation was like walking on thin ice wearing cleats while carrying an elephant. "I wanted to let you know that I would have told Jake to keep his mitts more to himself because it was kind of obvious that he didn't get that you were not enjoying the butt groping or all the attention that it was attracting. And I wanted to make sure it was alright with you that I'm dating Jessica."

"Thanks, I guess," she said a trace of confusion showed on her face, "but you have my blessing for you and _Jennifer_." Shit. I messed up the name of my girlfriend of about a month; that's screwed up. My face was turning redder from the neck up, and I could feel it. And that Bianca was now laughing and shaking her head while adding a few _tsk-tsk_'s in here and there.

"Come on," I said totally humiliated, "lets get to class."

"Okay Connor," she replied laughing.

**-x-**

Tonight is my third date with Jennifer Aldry and I cannot say that I am looking forward to it. Last time we went to a roller disco arena even though disco's been dead for multiple decades. On our first date I took her out to eat and she got the most expansive thing on the menu and before ordering asked, 'You are paying, right?' and tonight we're going to the movie theater, cheap seats of course, only because I know somehow she'll make this trip expensive. Besides that, she has been dying to see _17 Again_ with Zac Efron, the kicker is that she payed on line for them by using my – yes mine; not hers, but my master card my parents gave me for my birthday two years ago. I can only imagine how much candy she'll buy after getting a jumbo popcorn with tons of butter. It's amazing that the girl barely gains a pound after eating all of that crap.

I had forty-five minutes left to get changed, pick Jennifer up, get snacks, and find a decent place to sit. I looked in the mirror and didn't feel the need to change my jeans, but changed into a Hollister shirt that made my biceps look huge and accented my height fairly well. I took a little gel, put is so the front of my hair had a little upper flip to it and by 5:20 I was out the door to go pick up Jennifer.

About seven minutes later I pulled up to a fairly large house that was painted white and had darkly tinted windows just so peeping toms would keep their distance. I wrapped my knuckles on the tall, mahogany door and took a step as Jennifer flounced out of her doorway and walked over to my dad's car and hopped into the passenger seat. I walked over and shut the door behind me as I slipped the key into the ignition. I moved to stick shift to reverse, backed out of the driveway onto the street, switched to drive, and sped off towards the movie theater.

When we arrived at the local Cinamax at 5:48, and barely made it to the movie in time. We have a 6:00 movie and after she made me pay for her water, Blue Raspberry Icee, Kit Kat, Lemon Heads, and a two pound bag of Skittles plus an extra-jumbo popcorn. My wallet was empty. The real gut-wrencher was she only shared Lemon Heads and popcorn, but not a drink. So every twenty minutes or so I had to go back out and get a sit from the water fountain. I was getting super pissed, especially when she made me put my arm around her seat.

Do you know how much that hurts? Just sitting there on the hard, cold plastic at different elevations while it slowly starts falling asleep and you nerves are flailing up and down your arm trying to save the last of what little circulation that you have. And this goes on for one and a half to two hours per movie.

Guys have it rough. Particularly when your dating the gold digger of month. I wish I could break up with her. I voiced my concerns to Chasity, but she said something has to be set off somewhere and then you'll have what you're looking for.

I just hope that happens real soon.


	6. Part 6

**To Make up for Lost Time**

- -

**Bianca's POV**

I cannot believe it.

My sister just informed me last night that she's no longer a virgin! I can hardly believe it myself. I always though it was her job as a feminist to wait it out for marriage so she can prove girls shouldn't have to have sex in order to maintain a boyfriend. Or something along those over tiring lines.

She swore me to secrecy, especially with dad being the way he is... things could turn ugly fast. Because of that and him thinking Kat is the 'responsible one' and all, could only give him so many ideas on how my life would be going. I mean Jake has been showing more PDA during the past few weeks, and he's always saying how he wants to go all the way, but I don't want to go all the way. Well, at least with him. We're completely underage; I'm sixteen and Jake's turning seventeen soon. Besides that (I know it sounds totally cheesy and overplayed) I am saving my virginity for this perfect person, of whom I can idolize and rely on, and who is capable of doing the same towards me. To sum it up, I'm waiting for my one true love, and I hope he comes soon or at least breaks up with that damn Jennifer Aldry!

No offense, but she's kind of a brat. Not to mention she's mainly using Cameron because he's a major pushover, and he always buys her lunch or carries her two ton stack of books while she gossips with the better looking wannabes.

Right now everyone's in lunch and Jennifer's doing just that. Her and Jasmine are talking and giggling while keeping their voices low. I feel bad for Cameron, he's just sitting there poking at his "bakes" beans looking lonely and miserable, besides being a little bugged out by the weirdo that just sat down at their table. It was that one guy who stalks Kat from the girls bathroom. Creeper!

I sent him (Cameron, not creeper boy) a text saying: Look happy :] and turned back to Jake, who was snaking his arm around my waist. I smiled at him than turned to Chasity who barely spoke a word to me in days.

"So...," I began not quite sure what to say, "How about them Knicks?"

"I didn't know you like basketball," Jake said looking quite impressed.

"Oh yeah. Can't get enough of that b-ball," I said falsely adding a little laugh for good measure.

"Hey, I have tickets to my brother's basketball game this weekend. Maybe we could go there as a date," Jake suggested, squeezing my side.

"I'd love to, really, but... my dad's making me and Kat spend some 'girl time'," I explained lying. "Maybe I can go to the next one."

"Bianca, it's been like two- three weeks since we've really gone out. Am I doing something wrong?" He looked so worried, I almost felt sorry for stranding him.

"Jakie, I'll make it up to you I promise," I said holding up my pinkie, "Swinkie pear."

"Swinkie pear," he laughed hooking our pinkies. It's our little joke because his brother, whom is six years old, was trying to keep a secret between him and Jake, and while attempting to remember the latest craze in his kindergarten class he spat out 'swinkie spear' while his thumb was lodged in his mouth causing some syllables to blend together. It was one of those moments where you had to be there.

Then Jake kissed me gently until Chasity cleared her throat and we parted. I was blushing madly while Jake shot me a sly smile. I flashed him a small smile back when Chasity stood up out of her chair and reached across the table to grab my wrist. She dragged me away to a deserted hallway, and crossed her arms defensively over her chest.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She burst.

"Excuse me?" I asked taken a back.

"You are obviously using Jake to your advantage when you don't even like him. You've canceled at least five dates so far, and you are just going to drain his self confidence. The guy is sensitive and a model at that, which means he has to stay in shape and keep this head high. And if you are not willing to do that then break up with the damn boy!"

I could only gawk at her. She hasn't spoken to me in half a week and now she is giving me relationship advice. "What would you know about relationships, Chasity? You aren't even in one," I shot back.

She narrowed her eyes and said, "I may not have a boyfriend, but I can tell when a relationship is one-sided."

Damn it. "What makes you think it's one-sided?"

"As if! You know it's one-sided. Bianca, you are obviously still pining over Cameron, and by the way you are leading Jake on it's not healthy for either of you both. Just break up with the boy and move on with your life!"

"Why are you so set on breaking us up?" I asked eying her. "Maybe you just want him all to yourself."

She scoffed and stated, "As if I want _your_ leftovers."

"Seriously Chasity, what's going on?" I asked a little irritated.

"I don't want you to take advantage of him, okay? You're abusing him."

"Chasity, I'm not cussing him out or harming him physically. Besides, what would you know about being abused?"

That shut her up fast. Good ridance.

Chasity looked up from the ground and there were tears forming in her chocolate eyes. "I-I-I," she stuttered.

"Chasity?" I asked taking a step closer. "What's going on?"

"I-I... I have been," her voice cracked, "sexually abused."

"What do you mean?"

"Raped. I've been raped," she wailed running to give me a hug. Her body crashed hard into min and we hugged each other tight. She obviously needs a shoulder to cry on, and currently I'm the only one available.

"Chas, who did this to you?" I asked quietly.

"It was," she whispered into my ear, he glossy lips brushing my skin, "Patrick."

**(A/N: Dun, Dun, Duh! Okay, there was a little foreshadowing in an earlier chapter and all – find out Chasity's tale with a special guest point of views (notice the 's' – as in plural) next chapter and such)**


End file.
